


if I get a chance to mess with jonah, you better believe I take it

by blumenkohl



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, but its fear power related so idk, hurt and whatever you call peter lukas' idea of comfort I guess, i had a grant time writing it for sure, just miserable boys making each other miserable, they're abusing their nasty fear powers because they're mean little men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumenkohl/pseuds/blumenkohl
Summary: Peter Lukas meets James Wright. And then he meets him again. And again. Until he meets Elias Bouchard. He doesn't really get along with either of them.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

„Congratulations. You seem proud.“  
The pier was windswept and the rain was a soft, even blanket, that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Which is to say, it was march in London. There were few people out who didn’t need to be, and those hazy figures were indiscernible, huddled in large coats and covered with scarves. The man who had just approached the new captain of the Tundra was no exception. People were difficult for him to tell apart sometimes, but this one was too tall, too comfortable around him, and his eyes were much too cold. It made him uneasy. „Peter Lukas. It’s good to finally meet you. I heard only bad things.“  
„Who are you.“ Bizarrely, being addressed by name seemed to put him somewhat at ease.  
Jonah Magnus gave him a chipper look, entirely unaffected by Lukas’ obvious discomfort. Or maybe that was exactly what he needed to lift his spirits on a gloomy afternoon like that.  
„James Wright. I’m with the Magnus Institute. When I heard you were planning on stopping by London on your maiden voyage, I couldn’t resist meeting you in person. You’re not easy to pin down.“  
The sigh that answered moved Lukas’ whole body. Suddenly there was tension building, like someone had unloaded a heavy weight on him. „The ship’s landing wasn’t scheduled in any of the port’s records.“  
„No. But you were planning on it.“ Wrights voice was endlessly patient and endlessly gentle, and Jonah had quickly learned to appreciate that, because although it still barely concealed the edge of his words, it served to put people at ease. Not Peter Lukas of course. But Lukas was still here, and that was already a victory of sorts. He even seemed resigned. This conversation was happening.  
„You’re one of those creeps.“  
Wrights professional politeness never faltered. „Like I said. I’m with the Magnus Institute.“  
„What does Mendelson want then? He could have sent a fax.“  
„There’s nowhere to fax anything to.“  
„Didn’t say I’d read it. I said: He could have sent one. To someone. Instead of having you bother me.“  
At this point, it had become obvious that Lukas’ starring out onto the sea instead of facing him was intentional, so James Wright rested his arms against the steel banister and did the same. „You know Richard, then?“  
„Only by reputation. Are you that Archivist of his?“  
His face was starting to feel numb from the cold, and it was impossible to tell if that was the ocean breeze or just the general discomfort that the Lukas family exuded like a cloud of gloom. Either way, he wanted to put this behind himself as fast as possible.  
„No. Richard is gone. I run the Institute now. And I thought it would be prudent to check in with our allies.“  
Peter Lukas moved now and finally turned towards him. He looked washed out, pale, blonde, with blue eyes, but all of it looked like a favourite piece of clothing that had seen a few wash cycles too many. Somehow his look was still piercing. „Are you just about ready to tell me what you want?“  
„Mister Lukas. Despite your unique disposition, I’m sure you are aware of the need to… network. You are venturing a new business here. People are going to get invested in an undertaking such as yours. Nathaniel understood that. And it worked out nicely for him, don’t you think?“  
„You know my uncle?“  
„Only by reputation.“  
„Yes. Me too.“ Jonah smirked, absently, and instantly became aware of his new face. It felt unfamiliar, still. Maybe he should have waited before taking it out for a spin, but this opportunity had been too good to pass up. The rain was driven over the dirty waters of the Thames and it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. For a long moment they just stood there, watching the new, clunky metal monstrosity move lazily in the shallow water and for some reason, Lukas was tolerating his company. It looked normal enough, boring even, but it felt… wrong. The only way to get him on that ship would have been to pick up and carry him over the threshold with force. Narrow, white letters on the ship’s bow said ‚Tundra‘. Normal. And still deeply disconcerting.  
„That’s not the kind of ship I would have expected“, he finally said, even though it felt exactly right.  
„You expected me to do this work on a yacht?“  
„Maybe a little. But I suppose that wouldn’t draw quite the same clientel.“  
„No. Some of us have to get a little uncomfortable to get their work done.“  
The statement was so brusque and, at the same time, so absurd that it caught Jonah off guard. „Oh, I am the trust fund baby? That’s very funny. Is your whole family this entertaining?“ He laughed, genuinely, and it had been so long, that he wasn’t sure if the soft, breathless sound belonged to him or James Wright. When their eyes locked, the effect was instant. A warmth drained from him, that he hadn’t realised was there. He had misstepped. There was bleak, unadulterated hatred in those eyes, that he’d never imagined the Lukas family to be capable of. And it was overpowering.  
He had slipped, finally, after all these years, and even if he got away without consequences, that was a sign. He had always assumed that he was just so far ahead of everyone else, gathering power with every year he stole, plotting and scheming- but he knew for a fact that every one of them had felt the same sense of superiority when they started out. Chances were, his days were numbered just like anyone elses and he would die, a rotting corpse no different from anyone else's. No different from the bodies he’d left behind. He’d bitten off more than he could chew, and it had taken Peter Lukas’ eyes, burrowing into his soul to finally make him realise that. Peter Lukas. Oh. When he found that name to hold on to, to make sense of the chaos, it was like suddenly snapping out of a dream. The thoughts in his head were still swirling wildly and his body was all but paralyzed, but he was back in control. This wasn’t real. He was not like those people, his will had always been superior, and it was certainly not being buried by a Lukas. His words felt heavy in his brain and choked his chest, it almost didn’t seem worth the effort of getting them out. „Stop. Doing. That.“  
„Then don’t try and make me tell you things.“  
Jonah took in slow breaths, trying to shut out the numb feeling that was trying to spread from his skin to something deeper, his heart or his soul or whatever it was that these people poisoned. „I wasn’t compelling you, you imbecile. I was making conversation.“  
Something snapped back into place. He was left feeling empty, cold and strangely used. He wasn’t sure if Lukas had let go, or if he’d managed to defy him. „Look. You’re… a hard man to read“, he finally said, when he felt confident in his jovial, casual tone again. The kind of chummy charme that was bound to drive Lukas out of his skin. „That’s a compliment. So maybe my curiosity got the better of me. If I overstepped, it wasn’t an assault. Just instinct. You understand.“  
Frankly, it didn’t look like he did. The violent loathing in Lukas face had faded back into something more neutral, but his glare was still devastating. „I’ll give you something to read then, Wright. Your tricks don’t work on me. There’s nothing you can pull out of my head and twist to use against me. You try that again, and I will bury you so deep in the other place, that I couldn’t pull you back out if I wanted to. You wouldn’t be the first of your lot to end up there. Am I lying?“  
He had barely raised his voice, but the residual effects of his power made thinking hard. Finally though, James shook his head. „You’re not lying. There was one of ours, in Melbourne… their Archivist, for lack of a better word. You made her lost. I can’t even see her in there.“ That was disconcerting, to say the least.  
„So whatever you think you’re doing, leave me out of it. I want nothing to do with what you get up to at that Institute.“  
„I can respect that“, James said slowly, his eyes still dull and overcast. Then he cocked his head. „But of course, that Archivist. She was an idiot.“  
There was a pause. They had both heard the shift in his voice and all of a sudden, the sounds of the rain, the waves and distant traffic returned. He hadn’t even noticed they were gone, until he forced the last shreds of mist out of his head. Peter Lukas was more powerful than he had any right to be at his age. Even Mordechai had never tried to take him under like that. … Or maybe this one was just reckless, it was hard to tell. Either way, he looked like he was starting to recognise his mistake now.  
Some time seemed to have passed, the soft mist had turned into proper raindrops, and both of them were drenched. Jonah was holding his gaze again, it was harder because he wasn’t used to James and slipping up had been an easy mistake to make. But he had both hands on the wheel now.  
„She tried to find something in your head. Something you care about enough for it to destroy you. Obviously, a man like you… you don’t care, You don’t know anyone enough to care whether they live or die, and you don’t care what people think of you. But it’s not actually that easy, is it?“  
For just a second it seemed like Lukas was going to say something, there was a twitch, but it was that of a fish that had already swallowed the line, hook, sinker and all. He didn’t even try to break eye contact.  
„You’re a true believer, I can see that. You’re powerful and just standing here, talking, disgusts you to your core. But you’re still here. And a lot of work went into creating this eager little scion, isn’t that right? I don’t need to be in your head to know that, your family doesn’t learn new tricks. You’ve never known someone, and that keeps you safe. Would be unfortunate if someone were to, let’s say, put something in your head. About your mother, maybe? Good, pious woman, your mom. Never hesitated to do the right thing for the family brand. Not when anyone could see, anyways. But she was a mother, not a good one, but still. And you were her favourite, weren’t you. So she couldn’t help it, sometimes, when she was sure you were asleep she just needed a look, just a little glimpse and so she-“  
„Fine.“ James shook. He hadn’t been holding on very hard, this was a warning, nothing more, but it never felt good to be pulled out by force. Like pulling teeth. He assumed that was why Lukas’ voice was ringing in his ears, but when he looked around, some dock workers were staring at them. „Fine. I get it. Just… tell me what you want from me.“  
To Lukas’ credit, there was no fear in his voice. Only anger and resignation. It was just as well.  
The smile returned to James’ face and he glanced at the Tundra one more time. It seemed even more imposing now. Of course. Confronting Lukas at his place of worship, like a rookie. „I told you, I want to be friends. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to help each other and my position is something of a Lukas family heirloom. Don’t worry, we’ll get along swimmingly. I have no redeeming qualities to speak of. Nothing for you to worry about.“ James’ head was starting to feel like it had been split in two. The migraine would be murderous. His smile grew wider. There was no way Lukas’ wasn’t feeling worse. „You know, if I was a betting man, I’d say you won’t make it a year before you find yourself in need of a favour. And won’t that be an interesting day.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Hello, Mister Lukas.“ James did not look startled when he walked into his office to find Peter Lukas there. Of course not. He barely paid attention to him as he closed the door, rounded his desk and sorted away the files he’d been holding.  
Then he picked up a can of coffee that was already sitting there waiting and poured himself a cup. It wasn’t steaming, it was probably half cold. He looked up. „If you’d called ahead, I would offer you something to drink, but now I’m cross with you and you don’t get any. Sit.“  
Peter Lukas did not sit down. His eyes were bright with rage and looked out of place in his pale face. James took a solitary biscuit off the saucer of his cup and met his look patiently. „I’m here now. So?“  
„What did you do?“  
„Are you sure you don’t want to sit?“ At this point, Lukas looked about ready to grab him and pull him over the desk. He didn’t have anything like the temperament he’d expect of a Lukas, if that hadn’t been clear from their first meeting, it was now.  
„I almost lost the ship. Tell me what you did.“  
„I guess not.“ James gave him a long, reproachful look, sipped from his cold coffee and then sighed. „I did nothing.“ He tapped on the Institute’s crest in the head of a letter that he had been writing before he got up. „I listen. I watch. I wait. And sometimes I try my luck and make ominous predictions to gentlemen I meet at the docks.“  
It took a few more moments, but finally that got Lukas to sit down across from him. His face was still dark with anger. Or maybe not. Maybe it was the smallest spike of fear. And maybe he could expand on that.  
„So you were showing off.“  
„I wouldn’t call it that. I knew the Fairchilds were attempting… something, out there, and I knew you both share the same… shall we say, hunting grounds. It was only a question of time before there would be a confrontation.“  
„You knew because you made a deal with them.“  
„Now, why would I do that?“ James was still holding his biscuit. He put it down impatiently.  
„Because you wanted me to come here. For some reason.“  
„It’s flattering that you think I could make the Fairchilds do anything. No, Peter. I am not responsible for what happened to your crew. But you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t have a question for me.“  
„What was that thing? I have never seen anything like it.“ Mh. Not the question he had expected. James made a vague gesture that really just meant he couldn’t know, then he leaned forward. „We all have our little secrets, don’t we. You have the other place, Simon has Sky Blue, and what you saw… well, I imagine it came from somewhere much like that. Someone’s true home. I imagine yours doesn’t allow pets though.“  
Lukas leaned back, he was holding eye contact for once and it made James genuinely queasy. „Sounds like you know all kinds of things. What do you have?“  
„Maybe buy me a drink before you ask me to take you back to my place.“ The answer was out almost before Lukas finished his question and it made all kinds of emotions happen on his face, „and either way. That’s not your real question. That’s not why you’re here.“  
Peter leaned closer as well, his elbows on the desktop and it took a conscious effort not to back away. „Then why am I here?“  
„You want to know how to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again. You want to protect your ship from…. Everything. Chance weather phenomena as well as meddlesome powers. But you don’t know how to ask without making it sound like you’re giving me too much credit. Or without letting me know how scared you are, like I can't already taste it."

This time, the man's face stayed sedate. What anger he had come into the office with, it had burned out - or at the very least he’d gotten it under control. “And what do you want?”  
James pursed his lips as though he was actually thinking it through. The biscuit finally disappeared in his mouth and Lukas watched him chew without any signs of impatience. Still, it was too late for that, he had shown how anxious he was. “It sounds to me like we both want the same thing. An ally. You may not be interested in petty conflicts or politics, but as you can clearly see… that won’t protect you. Maybe it is time for you to come into your family’s inheritance.”  
Lukas scoffed and gave him a dismissive look. “Pretty sure that’s not what that means.”  
James brushed some crumbs off his hands and then raised them in defense. “Be that as it may. Now that you’re in the game, you’ll need some intel. And the Institute can always use better funding.”  
“You want money? That’s it?”  
“Of course. Jonah Magnus always intended to run this place on Lukas funding, and it does… to a point. I guess dear Mordechai didn’t plan for inflation.”  
“I’m starting to think you know more about my family than me, Wright.”  
“That seems likely, given our particular proclivities. And it’s too bad. Your family has a surprisingly vivid history. Would you maybe like to hear about it?”  
“Sod off.”  
“Yes. I thought you might say that. Should I draw up a contract then?”  
“Saying what?”  
James weighed his head thoughtfully and then shrugged with a smirk. “You’ll see when it’s done, how about that?”  
Lukas stared him down. “What about-”  
“Well, there isn’t exactly a lot I can do for your ship now, is there? But I am willing to let you know if I figure you are about to run into any more problems. I must warn you though, I am not a soothsayer. Just the next best thing.”  
“You’re making an awful lot of excuses.”  
“That’s an impolite thing to say. … if I was a betting man, I would say that you will learn to appreciate this cooperation in no time.”  
Lukas finally pulled back, getting out of his space and his face was indignant. “You better hope you’re right about that.”


End file.
